Owner's Cup (2012)
Owner's Cup (2012) will be the fifth annual Owner's Cup tournament held by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Due to popular demand, the Owner's Cup will return under the direction of original Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) founder, Villiano 187. The tournament featured contestants from both of LPW's brands, Insanity and Pyromania. The event was announced on October 7, 2009. The premise of the tournament is that e-wrestlers invloved must write a promo under the requirements and restrictions given by the LPW producer (word counts, settings, guest appearances, and other random hilarity). Unlike LPW's usual "Voting & Promo" method in deciding winners, Owner's Cup matches are soley determined by the producer. Whoever is believed to have had the strongest promo while meeting the required conditions will advance to the next round. The winner received the 2012 Owner's Cup trophy and a special guaranteed title match for either the LPW World Heavyweight Championship or the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. Background Created in 2005 by Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) founder and owner, Villiano 187, the Owner's Cup was an annual cross-brand tournament. Participants were first asked if they wanted to be apart of the tournament, then selected by Villiano. In the first two years of the Owner's Cup, the winner of the tournament received a guaranteed title match for his brand's world championship, either the PWA World Heavyweight Championship or the PWA International Heavyweight Championship. In addition, the Owner's Cup winner could also choose the match at a time and place of his choosing within one year of winning the tournament. In 2007, the Owner's Cup tradition continued under new management with a couple of different twists. Instead of a guaranteed title shot, the winner would receive the opportunity to be head booker of his brand's show for one night. In 2008, the Owner's Cup took a hiatus and was replaced by the Winner Takes All tournament. On April 10, 2009, Villiano 187 announced that the Owner's Cup would be returning under his production. For the first time, the tournament was expanded to 32 superstars with 16 superstars from each of LPW's brands, Insanity and Inferno. The winner will receive the 2009 Owner's Cup trophy and a special guaranteed title match for either the LPW World Heavyweight Championship or the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. On March 26, 2010, Bobino was crowned the winner of the 2009 Owner's Cup. Locations Tournament First Round: Round of 32 The first round of the 2012 Owner's Cup held on January 1, 2012. The first round required that contestants must promo between 1250 and 2500 words to advance to the next round (with identifiers not counting towards the word limit). Photos, videos and links were prohibited, as well as curse words. Also, each individual promo must have incorporated the following into their respective promo: :*Some aspect of the hit childrens television show “Dora the Explorer” and it must be used correctly. :*Deceased Apple CEO Steve Jobs :*The phrase “Like a Boss” 8 times, and it can not relate in any way to deceased Apple CEO Steve Jobs Out of the 32 men to compete, 8 of them, Zenith, Sean Jensen, Aldous Gregory, Jacob Leigh, Ryan James, Steve Storme, Andy Savana and Zuma, did not, as they were attacked by members of The Awakened during the show. Second Round: Quarterfinals The second round of the 2012 Owner's Cup held on February 27, 2012. The first round required that contestants must promo between 1600 and 3000 words to advance to the next round (with identifiers not counting towards the word limit). Use of graphics, pictures, videos, and links were allowed, but each counts as 30 words. Also, each individual promo must have incorporated the following into their respective promo: :*The ghost of Chris Benoit :*Bob Costas wearing a shirt which declares "New England Patriots: Superbowl Champs 2012" :*A plate of Spaghetti Xander Kross and Ken Ryans were due to compete, but where attacked by members of The Awakened. Second Round: Semi-Finals The second round of the 2012 Owner's Cup held on March 26, 2012. The first round required that contestants must promo at least 1500 (with identifiers not counting towards the word limit). Also, each individual promo must have incorporated the following into their respective promo: :*The NCAA basketball tournament. :*Pat Sajak. :*A bathtub filled with Lucky Charms. :*Someone watching Dawson's Creek External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling Category:Tournaments